Sleeping Beauty
by Belle Sparrow
Summary: Kyoko goes to LME agency to find out what her new assignment is when things take a turn for the worst.


Author's Note: This is the original version for my story 'Memories on the wind'. Hopefully I'll be able to post that story as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: If I owned Skip Beat this wouldn't be a fanfic, and it wouldn't be on

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyoko saw the world spin around her as she tried to put the recent events into order. Her thoughts wandered back to earlier that day, she picked up she cell phone to hear the LME President explain that he had a new assignment for the _Love Me_ section. Kyoko rushed to the LME agency, desperately trying not to be late. When she heard a car skidding on the invisible black ice that coated the road. By the time the realization that the car was skidding towards her, had dawned on Kyoko it was already too late.

While Kyoko's thoughts drifted into a deep blackness, everyone around her was facing desperate panic. The car had belonged to Ryuriko, an actress that underwent a complete attitude adjustment because of Kyoko, as she frantically apologized and tried to help Kyoko. Kanae came out to ask what all the fuss was about although her question was cut short when she saw Kyoko lying on the ground. Kanae quickly called for an ambulance, only after moving Kyoko onto a bench where she'd be safe, her voice shaking as she gave the details of her condition.

"No, she's not breathing. Yes, she has a pulse. No, her pulse is weak. No, I do not know CPR. We are in front of the LME Agency. Thank you." Kanae was feeling far from thankful at that moment, they were the medical experts not her. Why couldn't they come get Kyoko then ask questions? Each minute wasted was a minute that could have been used to save her and a minute that might make the difference.

Meanwhile Ryuriko had called Ren to see if he could help. This call was received by Ren's annoying, over dramatic, manager, Yashiro. Anyone who knew Yashiro well enough knew that he wouldn't take this news quietly. In fact he was so startled by it that he canceled Ren's photo shoot. In the car Yashiro explained the situation to Ren, but Ren gave the same apathy, or what appeared to be apathy, he always did when it came to Kyoko.

"I don't see why you want me to go there. I'll only be another person in the mob. What's the point?" Ren shrugged as though he didn't feel any sort of worry towards Kyoko. After all she wasn't going to give up her revenge on Fuwa Shoutarou, the man who had ruined her life and her happiness. No, she wouldn't die. She wouldn't die, because her feelings of hatred towards Shou were too great for her to die before her revenge was completed.

Ren felt his stomach wind up in a tight knot, Shou was still first in her heart. No matter what distance time and space ever put between them, he was always first. Although the reason Shou was first in her heart was completely different now. Ren wondered why Shou was always first. It was most certainly not because he was kind or considerate towards Kyoko. Was it because they knew each other for so long? Even so, Ren knew that he would have to fight fate to sever their ties completely. Not to mention that he was fully prepared to do so. These thoughts occupied Ren until they reached the hospital.

While Ren was rushed to the hospital by Yoshiro, Kyoko was being put on life support. The doctors were not sure if she could make it, at the time Kyoko's pulse was slow enough that it could be confused for dead. The doctor immediately spotted the problem and gave Kyoko a blood transfusion. After the transfusion the doctor examined Kyoko and was happy to find out that she was fine. The only thing she needed then was some peace and quiet, though he was going to keep her over night for a few weeks just in case.

This news was the best of news at first, but quickly developed into horrid news as the weeks passed by. Luckily for the hospital and its staff, none of Kyoko's upset companions blamed them. After all it Kyoko was perfectly fine, except for the fact that she would not wake up. This did not make any of her companions lose hope, though, because they knew that she just _had_ to wake up.

---------------------------------------------One Year Latter-------------------------------------------

"Maybe she'll wake up with a kiss. After all it would be just like 'Sleeping Beauty'." Yashiro suggested after having several of his more sensible ideas turned down. Even though Kyoko remained in her serene slumber he still teased Ren about his affections for her. Ren countered this with the most sensible, and possibly overused(for him), reply.

"Fairy Tails are not real, and she's still a high school student." Yashiro rolled his eyes at Ren's typical comment and restrained himself from snorting. After all, Ren obviously liked Kyoko more than anyone else. He even got jealous whenever Shou Fuwa became involved. If Ren wasn't head over heals in love with Kyoko than Yashiro would never be able to be sure of anything again, but for now he was certain that Ren loved Kyoko and that she was completely oblivious to his feelings.

"You've nothing to loss, and maybe a lot to gain. So, why won't you try?" Yashiro fell back into his normal pattern of argument with Ren, next Ren would tell him 'if he wanted to test his theory so bad he could try himself', Yashiro would respond with 'It won't work if its not you', then Ren would finish the conversation with 'I'm leaving if you want a ride you have to leave now, and Yashiro would be stuck with Ren in Ren's car until Ren dropped him off. After all why should this played out argument be different than any other night.

Instead Ren sighed, as the digital clock changed from 11:59 to 12:00 Ren leaned forward pulling Kyoko into a gentle kiss. It didn't take him very long before his kiss became more needy and lustful, it was obvious that Ren needed Kyoko by his side more than he let on.

After five minutes or so Ren slowed down placing Kyoko back down onto the hospital bed. He turned away to hide the sorrow clearly showing on his face, she was gone. Kyoko would never be able to know his feelings nor would she ever be able to respond to his kiss. He felt tears fall down his abnormally un composed face, he needed her and she was gone. Ren felt even more grateful that Yashiro left the room a while ago, grateful that no one could see how pathetic he was without Kyoko.


End file.
